No need for words GrayLu
by Aisleene
Summary: Lucy gets lost while in a mission she go all by her self and has lost her voice from all the screaming she do.This is a small fiction, It just came to my mind while I was in the Church... Weird...Hope you enjoy! Please review, let me know what you think!


_**Graylu; **_

_**No need for words**_

**Lucy's POV***

I was lost... I knew I shouldn't have come to this mission alone! Darn it! Now I won't be able to see Fairy Tail again...I won't see Erza, Natsu, Happy, Cana, Master, Mira, Lissana, Elfman, Evergreen, Wendy, Levy, Juvia, and "Him" Gray Fullbuster. Is sad, I won't see him again and I didn't get the chance of telling him how I feel about him. I will naturally call Pixys for directions but since I lost my keys too I can't. Now I doom! I won't even going to be able to see my spirits... What did I do to deserve this!?

LUCY! - I heard a male's voice; it makes me shiver and blush when I hear it. But nobody knew I was in this mission except for Mira, naturally she is the person in charge to give the authorization to people so they can go to the mission. Maybe she was worried and tell Natsu, Erza and... and Gray to look for me. I have been lost for almost 4 weeks... The mission was supposed to be finished in 2 weeks so maybe she did tell them to look for me.

LUCY WHERE ARE YOU!? - It was his voice... He was the one who was near me, probably the one who would save me. I wanted to scream back to him: "HERE, HERE I AM!" But I didn't have voice, I have been screaming since I get lost and now I didn't have any voice left.

LUCY! CAN YOU HEAR ME!?

I opened my mouth to try to scream but nothing came out. I was doom to stay in this place I have my feet injure too so I can't walk... Tears started to run in my face I really was sad and worried; even know we were so close yet so far... But wait! Can't Natsu find her whit his nose?  
My lock is so bad that maybe Natsu isn't even near...

Lucy... - Is it real? Did...did he really? I mean, isn't this just kind of dream?

Lucy, I... I have finally found you... Why... why didn't you answer me when... when I was call-calling you? - I opened my mouth to let him know that I didn't have any voice left.

Oh... I see. And why not walk to me? - I pointed to my legs hoping that he would understand.

You... you... can't walk? - I shake my head to right to left letting him know that I couldn't.

Then I'll carry you. - He picked me up and carry me bride style but the I remember my keys! I needed to find them! I started to point to we're usually I put my keys so he would know that I lost them. Man Aquarius is going to be so mad at me...

Your keys? - I nodded with my head immediately and put a worried face so he would understand.

Don't worry, I find them before finding you! They are in my pocket. - I was so happy! I hug Gray really tight and then kiss him on the checks as I blushed.

Lucy... May I tell you something? - I nodded with my head again curious of what could it be that he wanted to tell me.

Lucy... I... I... I love you, I have always love you since I meet you; but don't feel strange or stop being the way you are with me because of this, I know you like Natsu... - My hear skip a beat, I wanted to let him know that it was HIM that I like, so, I make my way to his face preparing to kiss him. I stop a few inches from his face to enjoy feeling his soft breath, his scent and admire his perfect black eyes. Then, I kiss him the kiss was short but it meant a lot to both of us. I enjoyed kissing him and wanted another kiss but then Gray asked me:

Lucy, is this your way you say that... that... that you love me back? - I only kissed him again as a answer, this time the kiss was more passionate and we only stopped because we needed to breathe.

Lucy, would you accept being my girlfriend? - My face lighted up as I say yes with my head and then we kissed again I think we both where addicted to each other lips...

After a few minutes, Gray take me to a hospital to see how my leg was, bad election they make me stay there for 3 hold days until my voice recovered and the pain of my leg low down.

After that I returned to my house and to the guild where Gray announced that we were going out. Then soon enough the hold guild started to cheer for us and started a congratulation party.


End file.
